rightous kill
by originalgaijin
Summary: my post aaliyah story.One shot. Who comes to rescue Ziva?


It could have been a few days or a week since her botched mission had landed her a prisoner of these men. Ziva David had been tortured but had not broken. Her face was smashed, ribs broken and she was dehydrated to the point it was hard to remain conscious at times. They were trying to get information about NCIS out of her. She had taken almost all she could take. Death would be a welcome release not just from this situation but the yearlong hell she had gone through. When she was alone her thoughts drifted between hate and scorn for Mossad, her father, distrust of Tony and a little contempt for Gibbs. She so badly just wanted to be back in her apartment reading a book and away from all that she been through. Even those thoughts brought about more anger in her. Had Michael played her? Was he under orders from her father? Did Mossad not trust her or did she not trust Mossad? Every time she heard the door open she went back to the same words in her head. I' am Ziva David Officer of …Mossad. NO. I' am Ziva David NCIS Agent…NO. I' am Ziva David I will survive.

The slider to her cell was being opened for yet another round of interrogation. Her captor came flying into the room then down onto the floor. His face was meet with the butt of rifle. He lay unconscious on the dirty floor. With her one good eye she could two men in tactical clothing enter just behind her captor weapons drawn as they cleared the rest of the room. "Eight minutes left until extraction," barked one of the men from across the room to the man now kneeling behind and cutting her free from her binding.

With what strength she had she rose spun quickly and gained position behind the man placing her worn hands around his neck and squeezed.

"Don't move don't move" She barked. She hadn't thought her plan through but this was as good as she was going to come up with in her condition. Maybe one of them would shoot her and let her finally rest. "Who are you?" She demanded taking an even tighter grip around the man's neck.

"United States Marine Corp" The Marine from afar pulled up a small Velcro tab on his Kevlar vest to display a small knit flag on his chest. She released the Marine and began to examine them for clues to what was going on.

From her speed and technique she used the first Marine knew she wasn't a member of any of the ships crew they had come to rescue. Her captor started to regain consciousness on the floor. "Sgt Lee secure the door." He barked and the Marine followed his orders they other Marine turned to face her.

"I'm Captain Corser" Said this rather tall Hispanic looking Marine. He let out a sigh and handed her, his K bar and turned his back to her. He heard the last few painful moments of that man's life. He looked down to the bloody destroyed remains of what was once a man. He was shocked by the brutality and precision of her work. Not that he didn't have it coming he thought. That just threw up more flags in his mind as to who she really was? She slipped his k bar back into its sheath on his chest. Staring up into his weathered face with what was left of hers. He saw a broken and battered woman who was once a proud warrior. "I'm Ziva of… Ziva" Exhaustion was starting to wreck her ability to move and think properly

"Pleasure now can we leave we've already been here too long." Barked Sgt. Lee from the door.

"Can you walk?" He tried to slip his arm around her waste to help her along

"I'm fine" She side stepped him knowing full well she should have taken it. But she couldn't fully trust him. He smiled down at her his face showing both compassion and worry for a women he'd just meet and who had tried to kill him just seconds ago.

"Then I'd hate to see you on a bad day. Lee call the Sea Knight tell them were Oscar mike to the primary LZ plus 1 eta 5 mikes" He was so poised that even the middle of a mission he was cracking jokes. She was now curious as to who her rescuer really was?

"Yes Sir" The Sergeant was then out the door and down clearing their path out of this place.

Corser turned to Ziva and simply nodded to her "time to go home." The three of them sprinted through the remains of this old British colonial ranch to the waiting helicopter. It was filled with various men from ships that had been taken by pirates in resent months. On the floor laid six bodies. She recognized three of the bodies as members of her Mossad team. They had been tortured and killed. She was seated next to one of her two Marine rescuers, she gently laid her head on the first shoulder she could and past out.

Ziva awoke in white sterile room to the sounds of the ocean and beeping machines. She studied the room for weapons and exits and some reason for her being here. "Relax Miss Ziva your onboard the USS Tarawa. It's over ok" The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. Her mind was in a drug-induced state she searched for a match for this voice. It wasn't Gibbs not enough authority or angst. Wasn't McGee it had too much power. Tony no it wasn't Tony he wouldn't be coming for her. No Mossad Agent had a voice with that accent. Her one good eyed opened to expose a tall tanned Marine in fatigues standing at the foot of her bed holding a tray. "Sorry it's not kosher"

He placed the tray next to her on the bed before taking a seat on the bed next to her. She watched him tear into the pancakes and eggs he'd brought for himself.

She carefully began to cut into her pancakes before letting out a low groan picking them all up and eating it like a hamburger.

"How lady like," He muttered with a mouth of eggs

She tried to shoot him a scowl but her face was still swollen.

"Doc says you should be able and fine in a day or two. You've been asleep every time he's been here to check on you so I guess that makes me your proxy doctor" He smiled as if he was enjoying taking care of her.

She ignored him and continued eating and trying to recount for herself the actions of the past few days in her head.

"Here I thought you might want this." He held out his hand and let a small gold Star of David necklace dangle from his fingers. She snatched it from his hand faster then he could blink. "Mossad"

She froze with his words and turned an unsteady glance at him not sure of his next move or of her own,

"I knew it when you put me in that head lock. That just confirmed it. I assume that you and some of those men in the morgue were on a mission?"

She swallowed hard and stared at him his once calm and supportive face had turned quickly to that of someone with a need for information. She was no condition to deal with anyone or their agendas.

"Yes" came out dry and tired from her lips. She began to question his motives for everything he had done this morning. What was he really after she thought still looked on his face They were locked in an unsteady glare at each other both not completely sure who they other was.

"Well that adds a heap load to my paperwork. Thanks for the honesty I appreciate it. It's not everyday a spook comes clean to a grunt. So enjoy the pancakes ok. I'd like it if you could ID your agents. I don't have to report back for another 2 days but take all the time you need. You've been through hell recently and you need some rest" He smiled again and rose from his seat on the bed. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask ok" With that he headed out into the passageway and was gone.

Her head spun trying to take in all that he had said. He spoke to her with nothing to hide a rarity for the men around these past months it was a pleasant change from the lies, deceit and hidden agendas of NCIS and Mossad.

She awoke in the middle of the night to find that she wasn't alone. That Marine was in the room with her again." time to ID the bodies?" She spoke coldly to him. Her face had just about returned to normal but her mood hadn't changed. The Medical staff had less then favorable things to say about her.

"No that can wait. We wont make port in Omen for at least two more days. We have a timetable to keep. Besides I'm not done processing all of they events of what happened. But that two can wait too. Come on" He reached out for her with wide tan hand she had her concerns about taking it.

"Nothings going to happen just come join me for a cup of tea outside of this place" They both looked around the infirmary and made then both sick to their stomachs. She thought back to her question from breakfast but the thought of fresh air was too tempting. He lead her through the ship past more witnesses then she was completely comfortable with. They arrived on a small landing under the flight deck near the stern of the ship with A little silver teakettle and two beach chairs waiting for them. "I hope you don't mind Russian caravan tea. It's better then the coffee you'll on this ship that's for sure." He took his seat and poured two cups of tea and settled in comfortably to his seat.

"What do you want from me?" She stood a few feet from him and the chairs. He had his back to her.

"Honestly nothing I thought you needed some air" His words were too convenient to be true she thought

"Don't patronize me" Her tone turned to anger pent up from more then just his impromptu date.

"Yes I have questions for you but I don't need them answered. Our superiors will. I don't care what my superiors think at this point. Screw um. That mission was perfect expect for being late. But I'm not here to sit and interrogate you. I wanted you to get out of that room and start returning you to being yourself. You wanna go. Go. I wont stop you. It's safe to assume that someone with your training could find her way back to the infirmary on her own?" His words were sharp and to the point he wanted to spend time with her and not get something out of her. She could feel herself begin to regret being so hostile to him. She had built up this distrust of everyone around her. He had nothing to gain from her and didn't deserve her fury.

She quietly took her place next to him. Not saying a word. She knew no apology would work even if she were good at giving them. It wasn't like her to apologies ever." I'm"

"Save it water under the bridge at this point" He was still hurt but wasn't as much as a minute ago. She paused for a moment to drink a little tea before trying again.

"Why did you pick here?" Her words were quiet and reflective but at the same time showing her true curiosity for him and this situation they were in.

"Its quiet well quiet for a ship at sea." The ship was heading away from Africa at top speed. Away from her captors and hell she had been in. She fully grasped now what he was doing. She could not assume all men were the same as those at home whether that was D.C. Or Tel Aviv She didn't know which was truly home.

"I never got your name or at least I'm not sure of it?" She finally returned one of his smiles, and got a good look at him.

"Captain Troy Corser USMC" He was tall and tanned, with a scare just above his left eye. She deduced it be from a knife. His hair was short and jet-black. Just a little longer then the cut that was typical of Marine.

"Ziva" She sat back and took in how enormous the sky was above her. Sipped her tea and for the first time in long while her mind settled down to a dull roar between her ears.

The Tarawa and her crew were operating under strict radio silence for two days after the mission. Only then could they report their success. Ziva had been cleared to travel about the ship unaccompanied she'd gotten lost but found her way down to the lowest mess hall in the ship that was being used to process those that had been rescued days before. She waked through rows of other tired and beaten sailors from various ships and countries. It was a nightmare for the few translators onboard the Tarawa. She looked at tables that held the last shattered memories of these men, pieces of clothing and pictures taken by there captors to be used against them later. She wasn't expecting to find anything of hers in the piles of assorted junk she saw. Yet there laid the picture of her and her siblings taken a lifetime ago it seemed now.

"The Captain grabbed that along with your necklace that how we knew you there" Spoke Sgt. Lee from behind her

She was startled but remained focused on the picture in her hands. "You didn't know I was there?"

"We didn't" His words held some regret and fear in them. What if they hadn't found her at all what would have happened then?

"The captain wanted to get something for everyone we saved and something to give to the families of those who didn't make it." He just dipped his head and took a long look at the battered me in the mess hall.

"Thank you" her words were pathetic in her mind. She had never had to thank anyone for saving her before. She felt weak and useless. No good to anyone now.

"No worries ma'am. It was our pleasure" He shot her a supportive smile before taking his leave to return to his duties.

She returned to the infirmary to rest she found her Marine caretaker sleeping in the bed next to hers. A pleasant smile came across her face as she studied this sleeping man. They had been having late night conversations every night since they had meet. She had been wondered when he was sleeping, he was either with her or was busy working with his men. She settled into bed as an orderly came in to check on her.

"Does he always do this?" She asked the young orderly as he preformed his check up on her

"Captain Corser yeah he's always here if one his people is. I've heard stories of him staying with one of his injured men for 36 hours straight he never left his side. He's loyal to his people almost to a fault."

"But I'm not one of his people?" her words spoke volumes to how lost she was in the world at the moment. No agency to work for. Her friends were probably hurt by her decision to stay in Israel, her hatred for her father, her distrust of Tony and now facing an unsure future. Yet this Marine was worried about her.

"You so sure about that. He's been here every second of the day he's not working with his men. What does that tell you?"

She pondered the young man's words long after he left. What had she done to earn they attention of this man next to her? Why was he so dedicated to someone he didn't know? Why was a complete stranger the first person to really care about her? She mulled these over in her head for hours with no answers. She finally had to take it for it was.

That night at midnight she awoke searching for the Captain who was usually lurking in the bed next to her. When she found no one with her she made her way out of the infirmary out to there tea spot to find him there,

"What took you so long I was getting nervous you got lost" he chuckled as he sipped tea under a star lit shy.

"Why is that?" She studied the smirk on his face as she sat down next to him.

"Well I figured you could find your own way here. A test of how well you were recovering. Besides I get the vibe your not he kind of girl who likes to helped in public." She nodded in quiet agreement to his understanding of her pride.

"Something like that" she smiled and just sipped her tea.

"You know I need to complement you on your English it's quiet good" He raised his tea to her in recognition of her talent with a foreign language,

"Thank you" All those years of Tony and McGee correcting me should of helped she thought

"How do you feel?" HE now had commanding gaze on her showing both concern and interest in her condition

"Better" She tried to hide the fact that her ribs still hurt and she was still covered in bandages

"You look better. You're being nice to the medical staff so that must mean your getting better" He was different from any man she knew. He was compassionate and kind. Yet she knew he could kill at a moments notice. This combination was puzzling and intriguing to her. She said nothing but studied him as she sipped her tea.

"When we reach Omen there be a flight back to Tel'Aviv for you and your men"

She said nothing and only stared at her tea as she swirled it in her hands. She hadn't though as to what she was going to do once she got off this ship.

"Or Washington whichever you choose. Neither group knows you're alive or has asked." Her eyes went cold at the thought that no was looking for her. Had Gibbs given up? She expected this of her father but her old team didn't care about her?

"To be fair I NCIS has no reason to know about this mission. Marine Covert Ops really isn't any of their business" He looked at her only now realizing the damage he caused or at least brought to the surface

"Hey come on will be in port tomorrow and they'll give you a clean bill of health, that's impressive after what you've been through."

"What am I to you? I'm not one of your men yet you've bent over forwards trying to help me why?" In her anger she'd let butchered the idiom but she really could care less.

"You asked me to." He stayed focused on Ziva's face not darting his eyes away from hers.

"No I didn't. I would never ask" Her pride was now more bruised then her body

"You didn't ask but your eyes begged when we found you after you put my K bar back and I looked at you. You were screaming to be saved." He reached out to touch her but winched, as he got close. He pulled his hand back and fought the urge to grab her and wrap her up in his arms.

She squeezed her eyes closed and cursed them for betraying her. They always seemed to say the words that she couldn't or didn't want to say.

"I think that's enough for tonight" He rose and began to head for the passageway.

"Thank you" she finally said tearfully but she wouldn't turn to face him

"You don't have to say"

"I do no one came for me but you. You found me when you didn't know I was missing. For that I thank you" She had managed to get right up beside him without him hearing her more from the chair. He looked down into her still discolored face and smiled.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure."

The U.S.S. Tarawa arrived in Omen in the early morning hours. Upon there arrival Ziva taken to and then cleared by the Doctors at the Navy base in Omen to fly to wherever she choose. The base was a buzz of activity. News crews had come to see the first shots of the freed sailors. Ziva had tried to escape being filmed but it was hard not to be. The other Marines were already preparing to leave again. Ziva found Sgt. Lee at the docks overseeing the replenishment of the Tarawa. He directed her to were she would find Troy packing his things in his small room in the main Marine Barracks.

"So were are you off to?" She'd come to enjoy the company of this Marine who only asked of her to be herself.

"To finish my mission" He looked a little tired there late night conversation was taking atoll on him.

"Your mission" His words were clear but she needed clarification to fully get what he was trying to say.

"We were tasked to rescue the hostages and get some Intel. We didn't get them all. They found another hideout where going to get our people back. They deserve that." He was awash with a since of duty and obligation. Gibbs words came flooding into her head. "We leave no man behind"

"Let someone else do it you've done enough" Her words came as tattered and torn as the clothes he had found her in. She looked like someone who was about to finally break and couldn't take the though of being left alone again. She had been hoping to find a way to hide here in Omen for a while to sort out her head. There conversations were giving her back her strength bit by bit she would now have to do it alone

"This is my job I have my orders" His words came stronger to her. Showing no sign of giving in not even for her

"You have strong feelings for these types of things don't you?" She knew her battle with him as lost

That afternoon the assembled mass of men gathered in a hanger waiting for final flights home. Troy stood in the back of a Humvee with a bullhorn to make his announcement.

"Everyone for the nonstop to D.C. Make your way to my right and out to the waiting American Airlines plane. Those going to Europe go to my left to the Virgin Atlantic plane. All those bound for Tel'Aviv follow Lieutenant Grant back to the barracks you'll fly out tomorrow". He scanned the crowd looking for one specific person. He spotted her walking toward the plane and gave chase pushing through the crowd. He reached out with one hand tugging on her arm to spin her around.

"I know you ignore most of what I say but this plane isn't going to Tel'Aviv"

"I'm going home to D.C. It's were I belong" A sense of dread and anticipation washed over her. This was what she had to do. She knew it would be difficult but no worse then what she'd already been through.

"I know I don't have to say but be careful in your mission" She didn't want him to go and she knew she couldn't stop him. But she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I do appreciate it Miss Ziva. And I'll be fine. Were can I find you?" His words and honest sincerity came as a little bit of a shock but her blushing was a welcome sign of life to him

"I'll be in DC" She couldn't help but smile through the pain

"Then here is something to get you by until I get to see you next" He pulled his K bar out and handed it to her. She knew how much Marines treasured their K bars and what it meant to give it to someone.

"I can't take this" She tired to hand it back to him but had to fight harder to keep her tears from flooding down her face.

"I already ordered another one when I got in port. I'll be fine. I'm giving you this so I know you'll be ok" He wasn't giving in and neither was she. They stood there on the tarmac, both searching for something meaningful to say to they other. It was like out of a scene of one of Tony's movies.

"When I see you again Teas on your tab ok?" He gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Sure Shalom Troy" She pounced on him wrapping his tall frame with her small frail body tears in her eyes, neither wanted to leave the bubble they had built around themselves. They both were surprised but just took the moment for what it was.

"See you around Miss Ziva" He snapped to attention and gave her his best salute. "Shalom Ziva"

Ziva returned to D.C. with no fanfare. No one meet her at the airport or knew she was there Intel she chose to make herself know. Her arrival at the NCIS office was covert she called Director Vance and meet after hours to avoid her former team being there. She arrived to find her dismissal papers from her father had come the day before. Her face had plastered all over the news in Europe and the Middle East for the second time. She couldn't be a useful asset to Mossad now. Vance jumped at the chance to add such a skilled agent to the ranks of NCIS fulltime. She asked not to be placed back with Gibbs team. Another agent had filled her spot, so she would be assigned to Senior Special Agent Douglas's team who was down a member who had gone on maternity leave. She was given special agent status and had all of her status and privileges reinstated on the weight of her previous work with Gibbs.

She sat bored out of her mind working through it to finish her typing her report from the week's case. She sat with her back to her old desk and partner, not that it didn't stop Tony from staring at her morning noon and night. She had managed to pull off avoiding him and her old team quiet well. Gibbs was avoiding her not that bothered her in the least. After what had happened she felt she deserved his contempt and him hers.

The elevator pinged as it had all day nothing special in that.

"So were does a guy have to go get a good cup of tea around here"

She looked up to see a tall Marine in this olive colored uniform and a familiar warm smile beaming back at her. She shot up from her seat and squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around him. These were sounds and actions that on one from Team Douglas had ever seen from her. The sounds drew the attention of the men of Team Gibbs as well.

"When did you get into town, how was flight"

"I got the run around, flight delay a hurricane to avoid yeah I hate flying non direct flights." They both laughed from various personnel experiences. He reached his hand into Ziva's face and turned it gently from side to side in the light. "So this is what you look like" She smiled then softly batted his and away. He noticed the sounds of steps coming up behind turned and meet Gibbs mid strip. "You must be Agent Gibbs?"

"Yep and you must be the man we have to thank for bringing Ziva back to us" Gibbs reached out and gave affirm and authoritative handshake.

"Captain Troy Corser Marine Intelligence" He smiled proudly knowing he out ranked Gibbs. But the way Gibbs was looking at him was more of that of a father then of former boss. He turned his attention back to the women at his shoulder. "Ok I'm starved tell me you know somewhere good to eat cuz they only place I know is the Camp Lejune mess hall" Gibbs laughed then returned to his desk and sipping coffee. The two walked to the elevator not taking their eyes off each other and continuously laughing and smiling at each other. Tony sat at his desk as his blood boiled away in his veins. Poor sucker he thought, and yet why wasn't that me?


End file.
